Patch panels that support arrays of connectors or adapters for the interconnection of telecommunications equipment are known. Typical patch panels are constructed with a predefined shape and size so as to accommodate a predetermined number of columns and rows of various types of connectors. The dimensions of a patch panel may also be defined by the structure into which the patch panel is mounted. As a result, a specifically sized patch panel is often required for each particular application. Improvements are desired.